Christmas Fate
by Storylady35
Summary: *One Shot Christmas Special* Meet once, its chance. Meet twice, its luck. Meet three times, its fate. Throw in a little Christmas spirit and a smile...


Christmas Fate

"I'm next! I'm next!" A little girl yipped, bouncing up and down and pulling on the sleeve she was holding on to. The adult chuckled as the girl ran across the small platform to the tall red and green decorative chair where a man in a big red coat sat.

While the girl was lifted up to the man's lap, all the other boys and girls in the line began to jump and shift, asking when it would be their turn.

Three from the front was a young boy with short messy black hair in a blue coat, holding the hand of an older man with equally black hair and brown eyes. "When's it my turn?"

"Soon." The older one groaned, shifting his head from side to side. "I can't believe father is making me do this."

"Look, look!" the boy said, jumping up and down on the spot. "She got one too!"

Not even looking up, his brother nodded. "Yes InuYasha, everyone gets a gift. That's why I had to fork over two bucks for this stupid thing."

"I want to go see Santa now!"

"You really are stupid. Do you think that's Father Christmas? We could go to any other shopping centre see exactly the same thing."

InuYasha's face dropped suddenly as he looked up at his elder. "What? But… but…."

"It's alright there little boy." A voice came from the side as a woman with long pointed ears and a green and red uniform knelt beside the two. "There are hundreds of Santa's all over the world, all of them listening to little boys and girls wishes. You see, Santa is too busy getting ready for Christmas, so he has these people do it for him. Then they pass it on the big man, telling him if you've been a good boy. And it's your turn now."

On hearing her, InuYasha smiled and nodded his thanks before running across to the man, nearly jumping onto his lap. His brother sighed and looked at the elf. "I would appreciate if you did not put stupid ideas in my pathetic half-brother's head. He's dumb enough as it is, without your ideas in his empty head."

The elf gave him a soft smile. "It's Christmas. You shouldn't crush his dreams like that."

"It's better he learnt the truth now than later."

Eyes snapping to him, the woman's smile dropped a little. "Fine. But at least remember there are others around you."

Moving his head to the side, the man looked over the people in the line before giving a small grunt. "What do I care about them?"

Her eyes moved to the side. "You need to smile more."

Before the man had chance to comment, the little boy ran back over and grabbed his arm while clutching a blue present in the other. "Sesshy, can I get a picture with Santa?"

"How much does it cost?"

Eyes wide, the boy grinned and held out his hand. "Five bucks."

"Here we go again." He groaned, pulling out his wallet. "Fine." Crossing the platform to the small stand beside it, the brother handed over his money. InuYasha kept jumping up and down while they waited, shaking the gift in his hand up and down while his brother just leant on the stand, looking over at Santa and his elves. Finally he looked at the man behind the counter. "Hey… mate. You got some paper and pen I can use?"

"Sure. Here you go man."

Nodding to the worker, also dressed as an elf, the young man scribbled something on the paper then passed the pen back while the man handed over InuYasha's picture.

Holding his brother's hand, the two walked back around the grotto, heading to the rendezvous point to meet up with their father. But before they did, the elder let go and walked back towards the grotto, reaching over the fence and grabbing the elf by the hand. She gasped a little and turned to face him as he leant over her ear and carefully whispered. "I hope it makes you smile." He pressed his hand harder into hers then leant off, walking back to his brother and away, not once looking back.

As they walked off, another elf turned to the woman. "Rin, are you alright? Did he do anything to you?"

The elf looked down at her hand and the small folded piece of paper. She lifted it slowly and opened it up.

_Call me. 822-199-6957_

Her cheeks turned a soft rosy colour as the other smiled, giggling over her shoulder. "Ahh, that's so cute! You gonna call him?"

"Maybe." She whispered, grinning as she placed the paper in her pocket. "Let get back to work."

~#~

Snuffing the candle, Sesshomaru sighed to himself and turned back to his computer. "Just two more days…." He muttered, noting the shortness of his advent candle. _Far more grown up and personal than a stupid chocolate one. Besides, that little monster ate all of mine last year. Talk of the devil…._

"SESSHY!"

Not even looking up from the computer, the brother sighed. "InuYasha, get out of my room before I throw you out."

"But it's almost Christmas! Why you still such a grump?"

"I'm not a grump."

"Are too!"

"I am not."

He turned just in time to see the little ten year old climbing onto his bed and begin bouncing, ruining the neatly made bed. "Are too! Are too! Are too!"

"InuYasha get off my bed at once!" The brother snapped before jumping for the child, catching him by the scruff of his shirt. "How many times do I have to tell you to stay out of my room? Hum?" Towering over the little boy, the elder frowned into his eyes. "Look, you have your own room, much bigger than mine, with all the toys your mother has spoilt you with. Why, after all that, do you insist on coming into my room and annoying me when I am trying to work?"

The boy giggled. "Because your bed is bouncier!"

Enraged by the answer and the child in general, Sesshomaru stood, holding the child in one hand, dragged him to the door before throwing him out. "Just stay out of my room!"

The boy tumbled and fell to the floor in the hallway, turning on his knees to look at the older teenager in the doorway. He gave a loud sniff and his face creased up. "Daddy!"

Rolling his eyes, the elder entered his room and closed the door just as someone bound up the stairs. _Naturally it will be me that gets in trouble, not the brat. _

"Sesshomaru!"

_I knew it. _

His door opened quickly as his father entered and stared at his son. "Sesshomaru, are you picking on InuYasha again?"

Back turned to him, the teenager busied himself with remaking his bed. "Father, I put up with that little monster the best I can. I let him play with my stuff, I let him watch his stupid TV shows… I take him where you ask me to and I do my duty as an older brother. And in return I have only one request." Standing tall, Sesshomaru stared at his father. "All I ask is that he keeps out of my room."

Father looked at him then sighed loudly. "Sesshy, come on. It's Christmas. He's excited. Just… put up with it."

"He does this every single day, why should I put up with it just because it's December?"

Stumped, his father bit his lip and looked away. "Well… you shouldn't throw him around like that."

"He bounces."

"Sesshomaru!"

Shaking his head, the dark haired boy turned back to his bed and went on with making it up. "I've nothing more to say on it. He's not hurt. Isn't that all you care about?"

"No, I care about you too. You are both my sons."

"But only one of us knows the meaning of the word 'privacy'. Now, if you don't mind, I want to get back to my work."

The older huffed and turned out of the room, kneeling and picking up the boy from the floor. "Come on Inny, let's see if we can't find you some gingerbread."

"YA!"

Staring at the computer, Sesshomaru blinked then lowered his head, the flow of words just not coming to him anymore. He licked his lips as the smell of freshly cooked gingerbread came wafting upstairs and he had a sudden feeling of nostalgia. Of his childhood but also of that woman. She had smelt of ginger herself.

Quickly he looked at his phone and checked it for messages or missed called. _Who am I kidding? She wouldn't call some stranger off the street. It's been a week… face it… she's not going to call._

~#~

Carefully placing a mix of homemade cookies, mince pies and gingerbread in another box, Rin sighed and looked at her mother. "How many more?"

"Just a few more. Then we'll be ready to take them to the church."

"Good, I'm getting fed up of packing these things."

"Oh come now Rin, you never minded last year. Or the year before. Or before that."

"Yeah but…" she stopped and sighed. "We had dad."

Her mother stopped as she too packed up the boxes. "Rin…."

"I'm sorry mom. I don't feel like this at the moment."

"Alright. I'm sure Sam can do it."

Biting her lip, Rin nodded and turned away to head up to her room but not before she bumped into a tall dark haired man. "Careful there Rin."

Looking to the floor, Rin said nothing and kept still, waiting for him to get out of the way.

Sam gave a deep breath and tipped his head to the side. "Are you still giving me the silent treatment? Look, I said I was sorry."

Rin snapped her eyes up to him but then looked down at the floor again. "Excuse me Sam." She swiftly brushed past him and up the stairs, closing her door with a click.

Downstairs, Sam shook his head and shrugged. "Teenagers."

"She must have really wanted to call that boy."

"Well if she kept her room tidy… I wouldn't have to go in there and clean it and things like this wouldn't happen."

Rin's mother shook her head while wrapping her arms around him. "Tidy for you is like pristine to everyone else. Just give her time, she'll get over it."

Up in her room, Rin stared at a piece of paper and held a pen in her hand. "822-7…4…31…84…" she tapped the pen before throwing it to the desk and screwing the paper up in her hand. "AH it's useless!" she dropped her head to the desk with a thud. "I'll never remember that number."

_I really, really wanted to call that guy. He was so hot… and the way he passed his number… ah why didn't I put it in my phone right away!_

Rubbing her head as if in personal punishment, Rin groaned and moved to flop on her back in bed, staring up at the ceiling while her feet dangled over the end. For a moment she just looked up at the white roof then sighed and closed her eyes, trying to remember that dam phone number.

_That little boy… he called him… 'Sesshy' I think it was. But no way that's a real name. Must be a nickname or something. _

"I hope it makes you smile." Rin said, remembering how her heart had skipped when he leant over her ear and whispered those very words. The closeness of him, the smell that drifted from him, the grip of his hand… _Sesshy… I really want to call you. _Fighting back tears, Rin turned on her front and grabbed a pillow, pulling it up into her face and screaming with all her might into it, kicking her legs up and down until she ran out of air and lent back. _I meet a drop dead gorgeous, off the scales hunk who gives me his number and my stupid step dad goes and throws it out with the trash! _"LIFE'S NOT FAIR!" she yelled to herself.

~#~

A deep breath crystalizes into a fog as Rin sighed, looking at the now closed grotto she'd worked at the last few weeks. Stepping closer, she rubbed her arms and placed a bare hand on the wood, dislodging some of the snow from the roof. "What a stupid idea." She muttered to herself then leant her head on the building. _It's Christmas day and I have an argument with my family… end up running off with nothing but my phone and twenty bucks… with the stupid idea that I might meet him here. Wishful thinking. Sounds crazy even to me._

She sighed again and turned away, walking up the street to the enormous Christmas tree that stood near the grotto, looking up at the star at the top and as the snow hung to several of its branches. She felt a smile lift her hopes as she looked at it. _Sesshy… I hope you're having a good Christmas with your little brother. _Her face fell as she shook her head. "Oh get a grip! You have to get over him!" Opening her eyes, she looked back up at the tree and thought for a moment. _Right… I'll go for a walk down to the park then head back… apologise and just forget it ever happened. That it __**all **__ever happened. _

With a determined nod, she cupped her mouth with her hands and blew into them, warming them slightly then turned away from the tree and began walking towards the park.

Just as she got a few steps, she was stopped by someone. Her eyes widened and the world froze on seeing who.

Midnight black hair and dark brown eyes on a face she'd dreamed about for days.

"You!"

He looked equally shocked on seeing her but then he blinked and let go of her hand, stepped back and looked over her. "It was you."

"What are you doing here?"

He shrugged a shoulder. "Going for a walk."

"Oh."

They both fell silent with their head lowered as some people walked past them, laughing and singing carols. Once they were gone, Sesshomaru lowered his head a little more. "You know… I… I had this crazy theory that… that I might meet you here today. I... I had been hoping you'd call me."

"I meant to. I was going to call you at the weekend but… I lost your number."

His head lifted and observed as she twiddled with her fingers and ground the floor with her foot. "You were?"

Her head bobbed like a nodding dog for a moment, her head lifting a little to look at him. "I didn't mean to lose it. My stupid stepdad is a neat freak."

"I have a step mom and half-brother… I know the feeling."

Rin giggled a little and shifted to a more comfortable position. "Is that why you're out here so earlier?"

"We… had a disagreement."

"Me too! My dad wanted me to wait opening my present until he'd finished with tidying the place up. We just went on arguing and arguing…." She shrugged then sighed. "I just went out to get some air and found myself here."

"My little brother opened all of mine and I walked off."

"Was that the boy you were with before?"

"InuYasha." His eyes widened a little. "I don't think I introduced myself properly." Quickly he removed a glove and held it out to her. "I'm Sesshomaru Tashio."

Shaking it, Rin nodded. "Rin Chatburn."

"A pleasure to meet you." His hand stopped shaking hers and looked at it. "You're freezing."

Taking her hand back, Rin rubbed her forearm. "Yeah… I didn't really think when I ran off."

Sesshomaru lifted an eye brow. While he was dressed in a warm dark red hoody over a brown jumper and t-shirt, a dark green scarf and thick black gloves as well heavy duty boots, Rin was wearing nothing but a light yellow shirt and a long blue and green cardigan over jeans and some trainers. Sighing, he reached up to his neck and pulled the scarf off. "Here, put this on."

Her face warmed as he came closer and wrapped the scarf around her neck several times. When he'd finished, he stepped back and pulled her long black hair out from under it. "Better?"

Rin nodded, her eyes to the floor when lowering her nose into the scarf. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Both of their voices fell flat and neither really spoke or looked at the other for a moment but then Sesshomaru leant forward and found his nose pressed into her hair. "Hey… umm… do you want to go kill some time together?"

Rin nodded and her hair moved under him. "Yeah. I… I would."

"In all this snow… I bet the park will look really good." His bare hand reached out to her and held his glove. "Here, put this on."

Tipping her head a little, Rin put on the one glove then shrugged, holding up her right hand. "What about this one?"

Quickly, he reached out and held her bare hand. "Shall we?"

Closing her grip on his hand, Rin nodded and began to walk with him, hand in hand and closing her fingers around his. They were silent apart from their footsteps and breathing. Walking past the shops empty and Christmas displays, they headed out of town and to the park.

The snow was much deeper and whiter in the park while the path was a stark brown in contrast, leading the way off into the gardens. With one hand in the glove and the other locked tightly in Sesshy's grip, Rin began down the long track into the white and brown with flecks of green from some trees. The only sound was their feet crunching over the ice and frost, the trees around them bare of leaves and heavy with snow while tracks in the deep snow showed where people had walked and played while here and there were the remains of snowmen.

The two walked, hand in hand down the paths in silence for ages, looking at the wonder around them until the trees opened up and revealed a large frozen over pond, a smooth glassy body of white that stood surrounded by dark and bare trees. Walking slowly towards it, Rin tightened her grip on his bare hand and pulled Sesshy with her to stand safely at the edge.

With him beside her, Rin stared out at the water and smiled before it dropped and she pulled her hand quickly from his and rubbed her arms. "Yikes, when you stop walking you realise how cold it is!"

Turning his head to the side, Sesshomaru quickly wrapped his arm around the woman and pulled her closer to himself, looking down on her head while she looked into his chest.

"Ummm… I wasn't… I mean… I…."

Nuzzling into her hair, Sesshomaru closed his eyes. "Yes?"

"Never mind." Her voice was near muted as her head pressed into his chest and her arms locked around him. The height distance between them wasn't much but she could feel his breath on her cheek, warming her with each exhale.

Lifting her head slowly, Rin looked up to see him. He had his eyes closed and his face looked sombre and deep in thought. A smile lit up her lips. "You know, I was right."

"About what?"

"You." Breaking from his embrace, Rin stared up at him, her eyes big and bright in the cold air as he stared at her. "You need to smile more."

Keeping his arms around her back, Sesshy frowned for a second. "I smile when it's needed."

"It's always needed to smile!" She laughed in reply, leaning forward until her nose brushed against his for a second. Leaning back, she admired the blush she'd caused on his pale skin and tilted her head to the side. "The world would be a much better place if everyone just smiled."

Controlling himself, Sesshomaru quickly ran a hand back in his hair before returning it to holding Rin. "Really?"

"I think so. Come on… smile. Please?"

"I don't feel the need."

"It's Christmas Sesshy, you have to smile."

"Well… I can think of _one_ thing that would make me smile…."

Blinking, Rin returned to looking at him again. "Really? What?"

His eyes lit up with a mischievous light before he snapped forward and planted a quick peck on her lips, wiping her smile off.

His head pressing against her forehead, the man found it impossible to stop the smile on his lips turning into a grin, even when he closed his eyes, he couldn't control it. Eventually he gave a small laugh. "I appear to have stolen your smile."

As the shock of his actions wore off, Rin looked up and saw the grin and felt her heart flutter. "Well give it back." Suddenly her lips were on his, taking back the smile and holding him for the kiss while his arms snaked around her to keep her tight. When they both backed away from each other, they were both smiling and staring deep into each other's eyes.

Rin was the first to look away but only lowering her eyes and head to his shoulder and holding him tight. When her eyes felt heavy and tired and she fought off a strange yawn that turned into a sigh, she looked back up. "Sesshy."

"Yes?"

"Want to walk me to the bus stop?"

"You're leaving?"

"I've been gone much longer than I planned. And I'm freezing. My mom is probably really worried."

"I see." His grip increased a little. "I will see you again… won't I?"

"Of course."

Nodding, Sesshy leant forward and gently kissed Rin on the forehead before holding out his hand.

There was silence while they walked back out of the park, only broken when Rin pointed out a duck slipping on the ice. Once back in town, they spoke a little but not much until they arrived at the bus stop. Rin checked the times then shivered before slipping her arms back around Sesshomaru and pressing herself into him.

She chuckled when he flinched a little. "I'm not being forward… I'm just really, really cold."

"I don't mind." His arms embraced her and kept her tight. His eyes drifted almost closed and held her while the smile returned. "That's twice in one day you've made me smile Rin."

Rim murmured as she rubbed her cheek into his coat, her eyes already closed, mesmerised by the smell and feeling of him. A point did come to her mind that she hardly knew this man but she had every intention of correcting that. She wanted to know everything about him.

Just as she was about to lean up and kiss him again, the peace of their moment was broken by the bus arriving and the brakes hissing. Rin sighed and stepped back from Sesshy and looked at it. "That's my ride."

Lowering his head and hands, Sesshy took a deep breath then looked up. "I guess I should head home too."

Rin grinned then passed him the scarf from her neck and the one glove she'd been wearing. Looking at the bus which was waiting patiently for her, she turned to Sesshomaru, grabbed his face and pecked his lips quickly, looked into his eyes. As he smiled, she turned, jumped on the bus and stood by the doors as they closed and took her away, her eyes locked on his until he vanished.

~#~

"Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru are you ready?"

Sesshomaru sighed as he pulled his jacket down. "I'm ready father."

His father let out a small breath from running as he looked at his son in his formal white jacket and black pant suit, a black bow tie around his neck and his hair brushed back off his face. His father nodded at the sight, walking over and reaching for the tie, fiddling with it. "There."

"I'm old enough to dress myself."

His father chuckled as he looked into his son's mirror, fiddling with his own bow tie. "Ah well, to me you will always be my little boy."

"Hum."

His father's eyes moved to the young man beside him before narrowing. "You know, you really worried your mother and I earlier."

"If you had been worried, you would have followed me. Or at least called. You knew I had my phone."

"Well… where did you go anyway?"

"Town. Met up with a friend."

"On Christmas Day?"

"So?"

His father looked at him then smiled. "Must be some friend."

Sesshomaru was saved by a knock.

"Ah, that must be the baby sitter. Come on Sesshy, we're going to be late."

As his father moved away, Sesshomaru looked back into the mirror and sighed, messing with his tie again. _Rin… _

"Sesshy, time to go!"

"Coming." With one last sigh, Sesshomaru lifted his head up and set his shoulders before walking down to the hallway, leaving the house with his father while his step mother soothed InuYasha.

In the chauffeur driven car, Sesshomaru sat on the far side beside his father while he spoke with his wife about the charity event they were now attending but all Sesshomaru could think about was Rin and his own stupidity.

_I knew something was wrong… I knew I'd forgotten something. _

The whole ride he was silent, sitting stiffly and staring out the window, ignoring every word his family said until the town hall finally arrived in sight and the door was opened. Sesshomaru stood on the left of his father, as far from his stepmother as he could get and entered the grand event, all the men in similar tuxedos with the odd kilt here and there. The women on the other hand were in a range of different dresses, floor length, knee length, ankle length, glittery ones, plain ones, ones with matching hats, ones with matching shoes… just thinking about it gave the poor man a headache so he headed to get a drink, parting himself from his father.

Mingling with the crowds and talking to the few people who recognised him, the man could already feel the evening dragging on. There was music and dancing and desperate young daughters coming over and asking him for a chance, he turned them all down by simply moving his eyes away.

As the clock over the stage read ten in the evening, the manor stepped out onto the stage and began talking about the good work many of the people attending had done and how much money the event had raised and where it was going.

Taking a drink, Sesshomaru wished the windbag would shut up. But then he said a word that made him perk up with a fire and hope he knew would turn out to be empty.

The man had said 'performance by Rin Chatburn.' As the people clapped, welcoming a figure onto the stage, Sesshomaru pushed his was forward, getting a closer look. His heart could not believe it.

It was her.

Rin, with her hair tied up in a bun to reveal her face clearly and dressed in a long dark blue cowl neck dress, a smooth satin panel around her waist. Her shoulders and forearms were covered in blue while around her wrist was a simple silver bracelet. She smiled and nodded. "Thank you very much everyone for coming tonight." Her head lowered a little and the band behind her began to play.

Sesshomaru almost laughed when she lifted her head, her face soft and angelic. Then she opened her mouth and began to sing, her hands moving in elegant patterns.

Entranced by her voice, Sesshomaru stood and watched as she sang several carols and classic Christmas songs; the First Noel, We Wish You a Merry Christmas, Santa Claus is Coming to Town, Joy to the World. Her rendition of 'Let it Snow' had everyone clapping with her and 'Silent Night' nearly left him leaning on the wall it was that breath taking.

It went on for almost an hour and he feared he'd never get a chance to speak to her when the mayor came back on stage, thanked her and went on to talk while she went to the main party, mingling with people as the band piped up alone.

He watched her from a distance for a while, seeing if she danced or paid anyone any special attention and he was more than happy to see that she didn't. She was polite but not too imposing. In fact, when she was alone, she looked downhearted.

Slowly he moved to approach her from behind and slowly placed a hand on her shoulder. "May I have this dance?"

Turning, Rin's eyes lit up and she grinned from ear to ear. "Sesshy."

He smiled at her, leaning over to place his head on hers. "I feared I would never see you again. I realised when I saw the grotto… I never gave you my number. I forgot we'd only met on chance."

"Sesshomaru…"

He leant off her head and held out his hand. "Can I have this dance?"

She giggled while taking his hand. "This and all others."

Leading by the hand, Sesshy wrapped his arm around her waist and went on to sway on the spot like the others around them, his eyes locked on Rin as she looked up at him, her eyes filled with the same joy and relief he felt on seeing her again.

His smile grew a little more and he pulled her closer, his eyes closing and ignoring everyone else around him. The smell in her hair was enchanting and he leant closer to her, his steps almost falling still as he just relished in the feeling of having her in his arms once again.

Then the music stopped and Rin stepped away from his shoulder. "Sesshomaru… ever… everyone's staring at us."

"Really? I'd forgotten there was anyone else here."

Rin gave him a cheeky grin but her eyes lifted above them. "I think that's why."

Looking up, Sesshomaru spotted the small green plant tied up with a red ribbon hanging from a mirror ball above them. With a nod, he looked back at Rin. "Mistletoe."

"Well… you know the rule."

Cupping her cheek, he nodded and leant forward, quickly kissing her lips before pulling her further in and keeping her there. Eventually he leant back, licking her lip and leaning into her shoulder. "I'll be right back."

He let go and stepped behind her but then she felt him press a hand on her shoulder. "Don't go anywhere."

"I'll be talking to my mom."

"I can't wait to meet her." He smiled then leant forward, kissing her cheek then vanishing off into the crowd.

Rin quickly went off to find her mother and Sam, congratulating her on her performance before asking her questions of the man she'd just danced and kissed.

Just when the questions got too difficult, someone else appeared at her side. After a few minutes of Sesshomaru answering Rin's parent's questions, he managed to steer her away to his father and step mother. Again questions went back and forth until they broke off from everyone and spent the rest of the evening together, dancing, talking and picking from the buffet. Sometimes where were cornered by people, some asking about Rin's church singing while others asked about Sesshomaru's father's business. Luckily, the two were slippery and able to get away after a few minutes.

Around two in the morning, the two were sat on a bench at the back of the hall, away from everyone else, Rin's head on Sesshy's shoulder and Sesshy resting his on hers. Many people had gone home by then and Rin was starting to get light headed from the champagne she'd been drinking. Above her, Sesshomaru gave a sudden deep sigh and opened his eyes.

"Rin."

"Umm?"

"Rin… I've been thinking."

"Umm."

"Would… would you think it's crazy… that… I think I might be… falling in love with you?"

Leaning back, Rin looked up at him and stared into his eyes. They were steady and warm while his smile was gone. "Smile." She whispered.

"I will when you give me an answer."

Rin smiled instead and blinked, lowering her eyes as she did. "No, I don't think it's crazy."

"Really? We hardly know each other."

"Well… we'll have to get to know each other. But honestly… I don't think I'd find anything about you I don't like."

"I snore."

Rin giggled and replaced her head on his shoulder. "I can live with that."

"You plan on sleeping with me?"

Right red, Rin snuggled a little deeper into him, trying to hide her face. "Umm…"

Laughing only for her, Sesshomaru kissed the top of her head and smiled. "Rin?"

"Yes?"

"Merry Christmas."

Holding him tighter, Rin nodded. "Merry Christmas."

Across the hall, Sesshomaru's father was busy looking at the pair, smiling at them before noticing another couple on the other side of the hall also looking at the pair, smiling as much as he was. Walking over, he held out his hand to the woman. "Hello there. Mr Tashio."

"Oh… hello." The woman said, a little startled by his sudden appearance had long black hair and dressed in long dark blue gown.

"You wouldn't by any chance be related to that young woman would you?" he said giving Rin a quick nod.

"Yes… I'm her mother. Emily Chatburn."

"I'm Sesshomaru's father." The man chuckled then looked away from her to the couple still staring deeply into each other. "Looking at those two, you could call me 'dad', if things keep going like this."

Emily chuckled and blushed at the same time but her eyes looked over at the couple. "Well, I think it's just nice to see Rin spending time with someone. She spends most of her time working all on her own."

"Yes. I've never seen my Sesshomaru smile so much before."

On their own, Sesshy sighed out of Rin's hair and rubbed the back of her neck softly. "Now we're in it. Our parents are chatting."

Giggling, Rin leant back and gave a cold yawn. "Oh… dear. I'm so tired."

"It's getting late."

"Per… perhaps it is time for me to go home."

The man looked away suddenly as she shifted to sit up off him but then her hand held his cheek and pulled him towards her. He looked into her eyes and saw her smiling at him. "Hey, don't worry, we'll see each other again."

"Promise?"

Leaning over, Rin pecked his lips softly and stared into his eyes. "Promise."

"Before New Year?"

"If you're good."

A smirk crept on one cheek. "I'm always good." Carefully, he stood and held both her hands, looking into the sparkling brown of her eyes. "You have got my number now… right?"

Turning her hand to show him where it was written on her skin, Rin nodded. "And you have mine?"

He also showed his hand where her number was written. "Don't wash it off."

Wrapping her arms around him again, Rin smiled and held him a little more. "Well… you have it in your phone so we'll be alright."

His arm tightening around her back, Sesshomaru nodded to himself. "Yes. We will." Holding her as she held him, Sesshy sighed and thought for a moment. "Rin?"

"Yeah?"

Silent, the man thought then smiled, opening his eyes to look down at her. "It can wait. Come on." Taking hold of her hand, they walked over to their parents who were busy talking to each other. As they came over, Rin's mother laughed and turned to face them. "Rin, Inu here was just saying how he'd love it if we all came to his place for New Year."

Scratching behind her ear, Rin frowned. "A performance?"

"As my guest Rin!" Inu laughed then shrugged. "But if you want to welcome the year in with a song, I won't object."

"I… I have a feeling the midnight bell might be taken sir." Rin hinted at the man beside her.

The bounce in Inu's laugh caught between Sam and Emily then to Rin and finally Sesshomaru gave one small chuckle, turning to face Rin and lifting her hand to his lips, giving the back a quick peck. "I'll see you then."

Rin winked at him quickly. "If not before." Her hand cupped his cheek for a moment before she leant her head to his lips. "I'll see you then."

"Goodnight Rin."

"Goodnight Shessy."

With one last squeeze, Rin turned away and headed out of the hall with her mother and step-father behind her. Sesshomaru on the other hand just smiled and watched her leave. "Merry Christmas Rin."

New Year's Eve

With the brightest of smiles, Rin hurried away from her adults and swung her arms around the dark haired man she'd been waiting to see all day. "Sesshy!" she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck and nussling into his head.

His near constant smile grew as his arms wrapped around her. "Rin."

"Did you miss me?"

"I saw you yesterday."

"So?"

"Yes, I did miss you."

Clawing herself away, Rin turned on the spot, showing off the short cream dress she was wearing. "Like it?"

Sweeping his eyes up and down it, Shessy smiled and nodded his approval. "Very much. Come on, everyone's inside waiting for you."

Hooking his arm in hers, Rin and her family went inside and found the dining room. It was far less formal than the charity event, just Rin and Sesshy's family. Even little InuYasha was there, jumping with excitement on seeing Rin.

While everyone mingled and Rin played with the little boy, Sesshomaru overheard a small casual bet between the two grown adults on how long InuYasha would stay awake. He joined in with a wager of asleep by half ten.

Dinner was served and everyone took their places, Sesshy quickly snapping up the chair beside Rin. The two families laughed and joked and talked all though the four course meal, joking often about Rin and Sesshomaru's fated meetings but the two laughed it off as well.

"It would appear to me…" Sam said, lifting a glass to them both. "That you two were destined to be together."

In the cutest shade of pink, Rin lowered her head and looked down at the table while beside her, Sesshy half smiled to his wine. When dinner was finished, the group went to the large garden Inu had and looked over the wide range of fireworks everyone had brought to celebrate the year in with. It was about now that InuYasha perked up from his sleepy state of mine and began paying attention again.

Unsurprisingly to everyone, Sesshomaru and Rin weren't so interested in the fireworks as each other, Rin holding tight to the jacket wrapped around Sesshomaru while he kissed her head. He didn't say a word but would nod his acknowledgment to people when they spoke or addressed him.

Grinning, his father cupped his mouth with his hands. "Oi! Love birds! It's almost midnight! Come back to Earth for a moment!"

Dropping his head, the son sighed and looked over at them. "Fine, we're coming, we're coming."

Pulling on his arm, Rin ran over and stood beside InuYasha who was holding an already lit taper. "Exciting Inny?"

"Yeah!" He chuckled, waving the small glowing stick in his hand.

Pulling her back into his side, Sesshomaru smiled to her and leant over, kissing her forehead, causing a disgusted sound to come from his brother and run off to his mother. Brushing his hair back, Sesshy lowered his head so to meet the gaze of the woman in his arms and smiled at her. "Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"Not to sound clingy or anything but… don't ever leave me."

Laughing, Rin hugged him tighter. "Only if you don't leave me."

"Never."

"Right, everyone, stand by your firework! Come on Inny, you can help light mine. Ready everyone?! Ten! NINE!"

"Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"EIGHT! SEVEN!"

"I was wondering…"

"SIX! FIVE!"

"Well… I was wondering if…"

"FOUR! THREE! Light them!"

"If…"

"ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The explosion of fizzes, pops and bangs filled the air and explosions of colourful light that began to fade almost as soon as they appeared but they were soon replaced by some of others, leaving the sky a rainbow of never ending light and sparkles.

Rin only caught the colour from them as they lit up the eyes before her. Her mouth had dropped open and her eyes were wide with shock. Then she smiled and nodded.

Suddenly InuYasha gave a squeal from right behind Rin, jumping on her and pulling her arm. "Sis! Sis! Sis!"

Confused by the strange sound, the adults turned from changing the fireworks to the two as Rin was yanked by InuYasha and Sesshomaru grabbed him by the scruff.

"What's going on here?"

"Sesshy asked Rin to marry him!" InuYasha giggled.

Both the teens blushed a dark red while InuYasha ran over to the shocked couples. The Tashio's and Chatburn's both blinked and stared at them. "And?" Sam said, dragging the world out.

Sesshomaru smiled a little. "And she said yes."

Nothing mattered all of a sudden as the adults ran over and grabbed the two in a massive hug, congratulating them both. Even if they had only known each other for a weeks and a few days, anyone could see the two were made for each other.

It was, after all, Christmas Fate.

**The End!**

**Merry Christmas everyone! And a happy new year!**

**Thanks to you all and let's hope the next year is as wonderful as the last, filled with more warm and fluffy Rin/Sesshomaru stories and wonderful reviews.**

**Happy Christmas everyone! Stay safe and see you next year! Storylady!**


End file.
